The New Baby
by mystery muffin
Summary: ONESHOT-Teddy is feeling a bit upset about the arrival of a new baby at the Potters house.


**A/N hello I realise I should be updating **_**Discovering the future with the Marauders**_**, but I have been so busy with school lately and have exams coming up next week but as soon I have finished those I promise to have the next update up.**

**This is actually a Short story I wrote for my English teacher, but I have adapted it slightly to fit with JKRs world.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing JKR and I own nothing **

"Bang!" The door swung shut angrily behind Teddy Lupin. Anger flowed through his veins as he stomped up the stairs, now sporting deep crimson hair. Fists clenched he barged into his bedroom, the one he and Harry had decorated together a few years ago. Teddy sighed mournfully.

They were bringing IT, home today. He stubbornly refused to think of IT as a human being. Overcome with a sudden surge of fury, the young metamorphmagus picked up his favourite stuffed bear and hurled him at the bright yellow wall. The bear hit the obstacle with a soft "Thud". Immediately Teddy felt guilty. After all what had Pinky done? It wasn't his fault, IT was going to ruin everything.

Teddy approached Pinky slowly, his feet padded on the ground quietly.

"I'm s s sorry P Pinky!" The little boy wailed, tears forming at his eyes, clouding his vision. "I didn't mean it."

Cuddling the bear close to him, Teddy stroked its cotton candy fur. Lovingly he set a kiss upon Pinky's forehead, and then he placed him on the shelf. Guilt no longer consuming him, the boy turned his thoughts back to the problem on hand. The new…Teddy forced himself to whisper it aloud,

"Baby". The word sounded strangled and cold, as it escaped his throat.

Shocked slightly at the venom in his own voice he took a step backwards. He wasn't being irrational was he? No, soon everyone would realise he was right. "We certainly don't need a a baby."

He nodded triumphantly, encouraged by his own words.

"I bet, I bet it has _two_ heads or green skin or maybe Fangs!" Teddy muttered to himself, he giggled at the image, but suddenly stopped. The baby wouldn't really have two heads or green skin or Fangs.

No, the new baby would be cute and cuddly, Innocent and sweet. AND, everyone would love the new baby more than him. Teddy's throat felt tight, his eyes itchy and an unknown emotion swelled up in his chest. Teddy refused to recognise it as jealousy.

But deep, deep, deep down he knew what was really troubling him. It wasn't that the baby would cry or that he would dribble on his hand, it wasn't even the fact that he would take Teddy's toys. No, what Teddy Lupin was really terrified of was that no one would want him around anymore. His godfather Harry certainly wouldn't not now that he had his own son.

Abruptly he shot out of the room Grandma Weasley was calling his name.

Teddy rushed to the kitchen, curiosity eating away at him. Then Teddy saw them. Ginny, holding a little blue bundle close to her heart. Harry and Granma Weasley were surrounding her cooing and ahhing at the bundle.

They looked so happy, so at peace. Teddy stood transfixed in the hallway feeling alone and abandoned. Letting out a sad smile he turned to go. "Teddy dear there you are, come in and meet James!" Ginny flashed a reassuring smile in his direction. Teddy slowly approached her and peered at the tiny blue bundle. He noticed a little pink finger, poking out from the masses of sweet smelling blue cotton. Ginny beckoned Teddy closer and then he saw him.

He had an angelic face, and he was adorable! James turned his head swiftly towards teddy and smiled contentedly. Teddy blushed bright red and smiled back. His hair turning a brilliant canary yellow.

James's eyes he realised were a wonderful hazel and when he looked at Teddy, with those innocent eyes, he knew that he would always love this little baby, and it was Teddy's job to protect him. Teddy felt like dancing and singing right there and then.

A joyful feeling filled up inside of him. Never before had Teddy felt such purpose, and he promised himself that he would not fail. Never before had he felt so amazing and wonderful and happy. Teddy Lupin looked at little James Sirius Potter and whispered softly, "Hello James, my names Teddy and I'm going to protect you."

**A/N All reviews are appreciated. Thank-you!**


End file.
